A Bene Placito
by DarkWolfHunter900
Summary: The Queen and Princes are a local alternative band, who just started playing at the more popular bars. Karma is a bartender of the well known bar, Royally Screwed, and realizes she's slowly fallen for the bassist and singer of the band. Karmy AU
1. Da Capo

**A Bene Placito - Chapter 1 - Da Capo**

_The Queen and Princes are a local alternative band, who just started playing at the more popular bars. Karma is a bartender of the well known bar, Royally Screwed, and realizes she's slowly fallen for the bassist and singer of the band._

"Laim! Stop fucking around with the girls and hurry your ass up! We need to go. It's five and you talk too long setting up!" A feminine voice called from a nearby van, and the man, Liam, flashed the women a 'charming' smile before opening the door and hoping in the back of the van. He was greeted by the glares of his three bandmates before the van lurched forward, causing him to fall with a thud against the metal door.

"Ease up there Raudenfeld," Liam barked, rubbing his head as he took a set next to Shane. He was reward with Amy's finger as she focused on the road.

"It's your fault that she's pissed off. You know how much she prides herself on being on time to shows. Couldn't you have ignored the fan girls, or is your testosterone at such a high level that you need to eye fuck every woman in the general vicinity?" Oliver quipped from the adjacent seat.

"How about you guys just be quiet and make sure you both remember your parts of the songs? This is a huge gig and we all need to be on our A game right now." Shane interjected, prevented Liam from saying anything. After effectively diffusing the situation, Shane leaned up on the back of the front seat, placing his head near Amy's shoulder. "So, are you excited to see your girlfriend here?"

"We've only had a couple of one night stands-"

"Which technically doesn't make them one night stands anymore,"

"- and we made it clear that it's only sex. And I've told you before, I'm done with relationships ever since Riley." Shane patted her shoulder comfortingly before shifting back to his seat. They remained quiet for the rest of the short drive, everyone feeding off of each other's excitement.

Karma looked up when a loud bang echoed from outside the door, raising an eyebrow to the string of curses and insults as, what sounded like a group of people chastised the one who caused the bang. Shortly after what sounded like a slap, a blonde woman opened the door, a long, thin case in her arms. The blonde flashed a charming smile Karma's way, almost in a flirting manner. The brunette's observations were cut short as three men entered behind her, carrying a few instrument like cases. Karma looked at the tallest brunette, receiving, yet again, a flirtatious smile from the man. Returning his look with an unsure smile, Karma proceeded to take care of the patrons at the bar. As she refilled and filled orders, she noticed the four people setting up on the medium sized stage that the bar had.

By the time 6 o'clock rolled around, the bar was moderately filled, and the band, Karma didn't know the name yet, had successfully set everything up. It was about this time when Karma spotted a blonde leaning up against the bar. Approaching the band member, she leaned on the counter below the bar, purposely clinking some glasses.

The blonde, embarrassed on being caught spacing, blushed. She was no longer filled with the flirtatious bravado Karma had seen when she arrived. "Sorry! Can I just have a coke?" Karma raised her eyebrows, giving her a small smirk. "Look, I know it's weird but I always have a coke before our shows and I hate getting drunk around people I don't know."

"Hey, whatever. I didn't say anything." The brunnette filled a glass and placed it next to the blonde. "If you need more coke, I can make sure you have a tab, Miss…?"

The blonde smiled, handing over a five dollar bill. "No thanks. I only need one. I'm Amy and you are?"

"Karma," She handed Amy her change and gave her a smile before sighing as a particularly vocal patron was expressing his distaste for his empty glass. "Well, if you need another coke after the performance, I'll be here. Break a leg, or whatever!" WIth that, the brunette returned to keeping those who were at the bar happy with alcohol.

By 6:30, Amy was shaking her hands and trying to calm her nerves. She used to take her nerves out on her step-sister, but since the she-devil wasn't hanging onto Liam anymore, Amy couldn't stop the pre-show jitters. She jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She whipped around and saw Shane, a caring smile on his face. He handed her her bass guitar, and she gave him a thank you, occupying her hands by making everything was okay with her precious baby.

Soon the manager announced a local band performing, receiving a few claps from the costumes, and Amy took that as her cue to step onto stage. There were quiet conversations going on, as people were always unsure about local bands. As soon as her three fellow band mates were ready, Amy grabbed the handle of the microphone in order to calm her nerves. "I'm Queen and these are the Princes, and were here to welcome you to Royally Screwed!" And with that, Liam initiated the beat of the song, Amy soon strumming out the secondary beat on her bass. Oliver and Shane intervened with their guitar patterns, adding vocals in order to build up to the introduction of the song. As the building blocks of the song were built, the crowd was washed with the alto voice, stringing lyrics together like a calm river.

By the time everything was over, Amy was ecstatic over the cheers they received, considering that by then, everyone was on their way to being drunk. Grinning, she got off of the stage, placing her bass in the case and locking it up. Propping the exit door open, Amy placed her bass in the back, initiating the process of everyone loading the truck up. Unfortunately, by the time everything was packed, Amy realized that Liam was no where to be seen. WIth a short search period, Amy found the man flirting with the brunette behind the bar. Frowning, Amy searched the crowd for her friend-with-benefits, trying to distract herself from Liam's childish actions. Amy's frown soon melted away as she felt lithe arms wrap around her, falling back into the embrace and smiling when a chin nuzzled against her neck.

"You were incredibly hot up there, Raudenfeld. Maybe you should give me some private shows sometimes," Amy chuckled breathlessly, turning around in the arms and resting her hands on soft cheeks. Her green eyes landed on the smiling face of Piper, her tan skin wrinkling at the edges of her eyes as she reciprocated the smile. "Maybe I'll give you a private show if you make it worth it for me," Their lips connected briefly before they were parted by Shane and Oliver, both wearing a shit-eating grin.

Amy flipped the two of them off as they walked by, starting to dance as the bar's music started to kick up as more patrons started entering, getting ready for the more well known band. The bassist gave a startled cry as her arm was tugged suddenly by the tan goddess at the other end of her hand, leading her to the bar. "Let's have some celebratory drinks before the three musketeers become too drunk to function."

Karma laughed at the horrible joke the man, Liam, had spoken to her, astonished that one person could create something with such a bad punchline. As she refilled his drink, a constant tab filled with thee beers, her eyes drifted towards the cute blonde she had conversed with earlier. She was going to throw a joke Amy's way before she noticed the hand dragging her to the bar, and just gave a small smile when their eyes connected. Unsure of why she faltered so suddenly over the appearance of another woman, Karma looked back at Liam and decided to flirt with the tall drummer, flashing him her best smolder.


	2. Appassionato

**Appassionato**

Amy woke up to the welcoming smell of coffee and the sound of her kitchen fan rotating. With a tired smile, she stretched amidst the disheveled bed sheets, basking in the warmth of the sun on her bare skin. She laid there for a few moments more, enjoying the lazy day and not wanting to get up. As she was starting to drift off again, the sound of bare feet on wood and a faux-exasperated sigh caused Amy to slowly open her eyes. Sitting up, the blonde was greeted to the tanned body of Piper, who was only clutching a cup of steaming coffee.

"Now I know you're not going to fall back asleep on me before even having breakfast, right?" Piper remarked, her playful voice filled with an undercurrent of lust. As she stalked over to Amy, Piper made sure to showcase her lean muscles, grinning as she saw Amy's body react ever so slightly. Placing the cup of coffee on the end table, Piper soon connected their bodies, quiet laughs echoing in the room.

* * *

A few hours later, a phone rang, taking Amy's attention away from the screen. Piper made a noise of protest as the blonde got up, pouting at her as she walked to the phone dock. Smiling, the bassist answered the phone.

"Hey Shane, what's up?" Amy asked, slipping her jeans on as she placed her phone in the nook of her neck.

"The manager from Royally Screwed called Oliver. He said that he wants to talk to one of the members of our band. He didn't really specify, kind of monotonous when he spoke, so maybe it's our pay?" Amy frowned as she put on a t-shirt, soon followed by a pair of boots.

"So… Why do I have to go? Kind of busy right now," Amy questioned, staying silent as Piper came up behind her.

"Well, Oliver and I are busy, Liam's probably fucking girls, so that leaves you. Regardless of whether you're with your fuck buddy right now." Groaning into the phone, the blonde slid into a sweatshirt and gently slapped Piper's hand when she tried to prevent the article of clothing from being worn.

"Fine. I'll call you when I'm done." Hanging up, the bassist turned around and smiled at Piper's pout. "You're pouting again. I thought tough journalists don't pout?" With that, Piper's face rapidly changed into a reluctant smile as Amy chastely kissed her. Stepping around the brunette, the blonde grabbed her keys and walked to the door.

Fixing her hood, Amy smiled at Piper before closing the door and heading down the flight of stairs to get to her car.

* * *

The drive to the bar was relatively short, giving Amy some quality time to belt out the lyrics of whatever song was currently playing on the radio. Upon entering the bar, Amy was greeted with the low voices of the few patrons who were currently there. Swinging her arms uncertainly, Amy made her way over to the first door she saw, going around until she came upon the door labeled Manager. Just as she was about to knock, a person spoke up. "He's not available right now. He's talking to the cook."

The blonde turned around, looking for the owner of the voice. She was met with the mahogany haired female bartender from last night. Amy nodded, clapping her hands together and walking towards the counter. "Right. Karma, right?"

The brunette nodded, wiping down her side if the bar, once again. "Queen Amy," she stated. The bartender grinned when Amy opened her mouth to say something and then promptly shut it once she understood what Karma had said. "So what brings you back here? Did our energetic vibe and booming music entice you? Or was it the paycheck?"

Amy grinned, leaning against the bar. "The money's good, but the view's better." Karma laughed at the cheesy line, dismissing it as a serious attempt to flirt. Amy's smile faltered slightly with the laugh, and moved to take a seat. "So." Amy stated, unsure of how to proceed with a conversation after a shutdown.

"So," Karma repeated, a smile still on her face. "What actually brought you back here?"

The bassist fiddled with her thumbs. "The manager called one of my band members, and they called me. The manager didn't say why, or at least Shane didn't tell me why… I kind of figured that it's just our payment for the gig. In-out type of thing," Amy shifted her fingers to tapping on the countertop quietly.

Karma nodded, looking up when a door opened up, followed by a rather loud huff of anger. "Well, look's like you don't have to wait that long. Gerald's now free." Amy shifted so that she could see the open door of the manager's office.

"You were an excellent company for that short amount of time. See you around Karma." With that, Amy got down from the bar stool, walking towards the manager's office.

* * *

The metallic clink of cymbals being set up, the fuzz from an electrical device being plugged in, idle chatter, and the tuning of strings greeted Amy as she walked down the steps of Oliver's rather large house. Her boots thudded on the carpeted stairs, careful to not swing her bass guitar's case too much. Upon entering the large basement area, her three band member's looked over at her expectantly. Laughing at their usual reactions, Amy took out three envelopes from her sweatshirt's pocket, handing one to each. The blonde walked over to the wall where the other cases were lying and knelt down to place and open her bass guitar's case.

"So the manager wants us back in two weeks. He says that the owner liked us and is giving us a chance to perform again once the others have had their turn. When it gets closer to the two weeks, he'll send us the exact date and time." Amy got up, putting her strap over her head as walked over, smiling as her other band members excitedly acknowledged the information.

Once Amy was set up, Liam initiated the tempo their newest song. The other three mentally counted the measures until their entrance, each person trying to make sure that the song went as smoothly as possible in order to prevent frustration.

* * *

"Why don't we take a break? Liam, look over that solo. You have to make sure you stay with the initial tempo, okay?" Liam nodded, leaning and grabbing the music sheet. Amy started walking up the stairs, asking if anyone wanted drinks. With their responses repeating in her head, the blonde strolled into Oliver's kitchen, grabbing four bottles of water. Balancing the bottles in her arms, she made her way back downstairs again, hearing Liam start to talk.

"I need to get this right," He voiced, running a hand through his hair.

Shane cocked an eyebrow at his obvious worry. "Is there some girl you want to impress instead of undress tonight?"

"Yes!"

"He has a date with the bartender from last night. Apparently he has some charm." Oliver answered. "He told me when he got here," Oliver responded when Shane peered at him curiously.

Amy handed out the waters before opening her bottle. "Really? Did you use the 'I don't care about someone being gay. I only see the person.' bullshit since Piper and I were all over each other last night?" The blonde felt her body tense up as the conversation continued, with Liam denying it, and then correcting the line, as well as Oliver and Shane asking how he managed to get Karma to go on a date with him. Fingers squeezing the bottle, Amy put it down before water spilled out, rubbing her hands on her jeans and deciding to check her phone.

She could only place her tension from taking enough of Liam's fake crap, not thinking more of it. The blonde figured that this response came from hearing about Liam's love life way too much, and that enough was enough for her. Of course, she didn't think about how hypocritical that was, considering that she, too, has a long list of former lovers and one night stands.


End file.
